


Kẻ Ám Ảnh và Người Say Giấc

by Jellyfish (DandelionAdrian)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Series, Eventual Happy Ending, Forgiveness, Harry is here to haunt Tom with kindness, M/M, Slow Burn, Standalone, how do feelings - a memoir by lord voldemort
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionAdrian/pseuds/Jellyfish
Summary: Lẽ ra khi Chúa Tể Hắc Ám giết chết Đứa-Trẻ-Vẫn-Sống, hắn nên có được chiến thắng. Nhưng hồn ma của Harry lại trở về và ám hắn bằng sự tử tế... và lòng nhân từ vớ vẩn.“Ngươi có khao khát điều đó không, Tom?”





	1. Sự Nguyền Rủa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Haunts and Sleeps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137462) by [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/pseuds/You_Light_The_Sky). 

“Tôi tha thứ cho anh.”

Chúa Tể Hắc Ám cứng người, kinh ngạc nhìn thằng nhóc mắt xanh lá trước mặt hắn. Đã mấy năm rồi. Hắn đã giết thằng nhãi này lâu lắm rồi, đã thuyết phục bản thân tin là mọi thứ sẽ trở nên hoàn hảo, sẽ _bình thường_ lại, nếu như hắn làm thế.

Vậy mà giờ thằng nhóc đó vẫn đứng đây, trong suốt và mơ hồ ẩn hiện giữa sự sống và cái chết.

Thằng nhãi đang nhìn hắn, với ánh mắt không hề chất chứa thù hằn, chỉ có sự thản nhiên... và ấm áp mà Voldemort không thể nào hiểu được.

Nhưng nhìn nó khiến hắn đau đớn.

“Quay mặt đi chỗ khác, Potter—”

“Không,” thằng nhãi dịu dàng đáp lại, và Voldemort giật bắn người bởi vì hắn không phải một thứ yếu ớt cần được nâng niu, thế nhưng, _đôi mắt_ của thằng oắt kia_—_ “Tôi tha thứ cho anh, Tom.” 

“Đừng gọi ta bằng cái tên đó!” Hắn rít lên. Tom Riddle đã chết vào cái ngày hắn tạo ra cuốn nhật kí. Nhưng đôi mắt xanh lá kia bắt giữ và giam cầm, không thể trốn thoát, hệt như lời nguyền Avada Kedavra. “Đừng _nhìn_ ta nữa, đừng tồn tại nữa, đừng nói nữa—”

Bàn tay lạnh giá của thằng nhóc đi xuyên qua gò má của tên Chúa Tể Hắc Ám. Cảm giác lạnh lẽo như sự mục ruỗng và hồi sinh xuyên thấu và thấm vào da thịt hắn.

“Tom… Tôi tha thứ cho anh.”

Potter tiến tới thêm một bước và lướt bàn tay của cậu qua đôi tay của Chúa Tể Hắc Ám, như hơi sương lan tỏa và đọng lại trên cửa sổ.

“Tôi tha thứ cho ham muốn hủy diệt, sự căm hận, sự sợ hãi, vì tôi _hiểu rõ_ anh. Tôi là linh hồn của anh. Tôi là sự tồn tại anh không thể sống thiếu... Tôi tha thứ cho anh.”

Họ đứng cùng nhau trong im lặng đến khi Chúa Tể Hắc Ám nhận ra những giọt nước mắt của hắn giá buốt đến thế nào.


	2. Sự Len Lỏi

Những dòng cổ ngữ vẽ trên làn da của Chúa Tể Hắc Ám bốc cháy và nổ thành những đốm sáng nhỏ trước khi biến mất. Hắn rít lên khi những hình vẽ và kí hiệu kia tan vào không khí, như thể chúng bị xóa bỏ bởi một bàn tay vô hình nào đó.

Lại thêm một nỗ lực thất bại.

Voldemort chụp lấy cái vạc thuốc và ném tim rồng cùng máu phượng hoàng vào đó.

“Trò đó vô dụng thôi, anh biết mà,” hồn ma của thằng nhãi treo ngược trước mặt hắn. Đôi tay thanh mảnh vung vẩy như đang tháo gỡ một sợi tơ vô hình nào đó giữa những ngón tay. “Cũng sẽ không khác gì mười bảy lần trước.”

“Im lặng,” hắn rít lên lần thứ mười bảy. Và có phải điên rồ lắm không? Khi cố làm đi làm lại một thứ với mong đợi nó sẽ cho một kết quả khác? “Ta nhất định sẽ thoát khỏi ngươi.”

Trở người lại đúng tư thế đứng thẳng, khóe môi của thằng nhóc nhếch lên. “Bị tôi đeo bám khó chịu đến thế à?”

“Tất nhiên rồi! Ngươi chọc ta tức điên! Khiến ta không thể—” _không thể tra tấn, không thể Crucio, không thể xé xác kẻ thù mà không phải trông thấy đôi mắt xanh lá kia quan sát và nhìn hắn và PHÁN XÉT hắn bằng những lời tha thứ tha thứ tha thứ (DốI TrÁ)__—_

“Cũng đâu phải tôi có thể ngăn cản anh,” thằng nhóc nhún vai, bàn tay đi xuyên qua đầu Chúa Tể Hắc Ám như đang cố tách đôi cả đại dương. Không để lại gì ngoài cảm giác lạnh buốt lan tỏa khắp mạch máu hắn. “Thấy chưa? Vô hại mà. Tôi đâu thể làm gì anh.”

Sắc xanh lá ngút ngàn thận trọng nhìn hắn.

Chúa Tể Hắc Ám phát ra một tiếng rít đáp trả. Trò lừa gạt này, thứ quyền-năng-hắn-không-biết-tới này, hẳn chỉ là một loại phép thuật gì đó mà Voldemort chưa biết rõ. Hắn không tin nó có thể là thứ gì khác.

Nếu không thì—

Hắn đổ thứ thuốc tự làm xong lên người, và tuyệt vọng nhìn nó tan đi trên làn da hắn, bốc hơi vào không khí và thằng nhãi kia vẫn ở đó.

—tại sao ánh mắt của Potter lại khiến hắn chết sững?


	3. Những Con Rắn

Bellatrix chạy xuyên qua bóng ma của thằng nhãi mà không hề có vẻ bị lạnh hay nổi da gà gì. “Thưa Chủ Nhân,” cô ả cúi người thấp tới mức gần như có thể chạm vào chân hắn. “Hogsmeade còn đang chống trả. Và lũ phạm nhân vẫn chưa bỏ cuộc.”

“Tiếp tục tra tấn chúng,” Voldemort ra lệnh, vòng qua cô ta và bước lên bậc thang. “Cứ làm tất cả chỉ cần có thể khiến chúng khai ra trụ sở của Hội phượng hoàng. Nhưng _không được_ giết chúng.”

“Tất nhiên thưa Chủ Nhân,” Ánh mắt Bellatrix sáng lóe trong cơn thèm khát được nghe thêm những tiếng thét gào đau đớn. “Thuộc hạ sẽ khiến chúng phải khai.”

“Hãy chứng minh ngươi nói được làm được. Báo với MacNair hắn sẽ dẫn đầu cuộc tấn công tiếp theo vào Hogsmeade. Nếu hắn không thể khiến cái làng đó đầu hàng thì cứ việc san bằng nó.”

“Là tôi thì sẽ không làm thế đâu,” Potter lơ lửng nằm ngang cách mặt đất khoảng chục cm, lười nhác quơ tay như đang bơi về phía trước trong không khí. “Con mụ phù thủy sẽ thắc mắc cho coi.”

“Ngài không tham chiến sao, thưa Chủ Nhân?” Bellatrix bối rối hỏi.

“Thấy chưa?” Potter mở miệng cùng lúc Voldemort rít lên, “Ta còn nhiều việc quan trọng phải làm! Biến khỏi mắt ta ngay!”

Hắn rời đi trước khi Bellatrix có thể bắt đầu cầu xin tha thứ. Và cứ như có sợi dây vô hình nào đó gắn liền bọn họ, bóng ma của Potter cũng bị kéo theo sau lưng hắn.

“Đừng nói là anh lại muốn tìm cách loại bỏ tôi nha? Nhìn anh cố hơn ba lần thì tôi đã bắt đầu chán rồi.”

“Im lặng.”

“Anh thử bịt miệng tôi đi. Ồ khoan, phép thuật của anh chẳng còn tác dụng gì với tôi nữa rồi,” Potter nhún vai.

“Chắc chắn phải còn thứ phép thuật gì đó có thể—”

[_Chủ Nhân?_] Nagini duỗi cơ thể ra từ chỗ cô nàng đang cuộn tròn trên cái ngai của hắn. Môi Potter nhếch lên khinh bỉ với cái thứ Voldemort đã biến văn phòng hiệu trưởng thành. Chẳng còn gì ngoài một cái ngai đen kịt và bức tranh của Dumbledore bị xé tan nát. [_Tại sao lại có kẻ khác mang mùi giống ngài?_]

Hắn cứng người. [_Cưng có thể ngửi thấy thằng nhóc này?_]

[_Nó thậm chí còn có thể nhìn thấy tôi nữa kìa._]

Voldemort quay phắt đầu về phía cậu. [_Ngươi nói được Xà Ngữ?!_] Chính xác thì đã có bao nhiêu phần linh hồn của hắn trú ngụ trong cơ thể thằng nhãi này? Có bao nhiêu chuyện của hắn đã bị thằng nhóc biết được nhờ nó?

Hồn ma của Potter chỉ nhún vai, rồi lướt tới chỗ Nagini để vuốt ve lớp vảy của cô nàng. Thằng oắt khiến con rắn cọ cả cơ thể vào lòng bàn tay lạnh buốt của nó và sung sướng run rẩy. Thật lạ lùng... hắn tự hỏi thằng nhóc sẽ tương tác với những cái Horcrux khác của hắn thế nào?

Voldemort thoáng ngừng thở.

“Những cái Horcrux khác...” hắn thì thào.


	4. Những Nỗi Đau

“Đừng làm thế, Tom. Đừng tổn thương họ.”

“Ta là Chúa Tể Voldemort. Ta sẽ làm bất cứ việc gì ta muốn.” Chúa Tể Hắc Ám lướt nhanh về phía tầng hầm, nơi đang giam giữ lũ phạm nhân mà hắn muốn gặp.

“Họ không hề biết gì cả, xin anh ngừng lại đi!” Potter cố chụp lấy bờ vai Chúa Tể Hắc Ám nhưng bàn tay cậu chỉ có thể đi xuyên qua hắn. Nagini trườn theo sau lưng bọn họ, rít lên không vui vì chủ nhân và đồ chơi mới đều lơ cô nàng. “Anh muốn biết gì thì cứ hỏi tôi là được. Tôi sẽ nói hết mà. Xin anh đừng đụng tới họ!”

“Không,” Voldemort đáp trả, sung sướng thưởng thức vẻ mặt bất lực của Potter. Đây chính là vẻ mặt mà Potter lúc nào cũng nên đeo. Lẽ ra Potter không bao giờ được phép có quyền khống chế hắn.

“Là tôi đã một mình hủy hết mấy cái Horcrux của anh! Tất cả chỉ trừ Nagini!” Potter hét lên.

Hắn cứng người ngay trên bậc thang.

“Đó là chuyện anh đã đoán ra, đúng không? Tôi đã thiêu rụi cái vương miện trong hỏa ngục, đã đâm cuốn nhật kí bằng nanh Tử Xà, đã giết cái mề đay với thanh gươm của Gryffindor... và tôi...”

“Và ngươi đã bước tới tử vong chỉ để ta có thể bị tiêu diệt,” Voldemort rít.

Nắm tay của Potter siết chặt và ánh trăng xuyên qua cửa sổ bao phủ chúng trong một quầng sáng lấp lánh. “Phải.” Bóng dáng thằng nhóc chập chờn từ sáng bạc mờ ảo tới trong suốt có thể thấy rõ những bậc thang bên dưới. Không chắc chắn. Nhưng ổn định. Tồn tại giữa hai cõi và vĩnh hằng.

Voldemort cảm thấy như mọi hơi thở đều rời khỏi hắn. Đây chính là lí do Potter đã trở lại bên hắn sau nhiều năm phải không...?

“Nhìn ngươi lúc này xem,” một nụ cười chậm rãi vẽ ra trên môi hắn. “Không thể chết và cũng không thật sự sống. Cái Horcrux duy nhất ta không bao giờ có thể vứt bỏ.”

Potter trở nên trắng bệch còn hơn cả một trái tim đã chết.

“Phải...” Chúa Tể Hắc Ám bước tới gần hơn, bàn tay như sắp chạm vào gò má Potter. “Đúng rồi... ngươi không bao giờ có thể rời khỏi ta. Nên _ta_ sẽ không bao giờ chết.”

Potter không hề run rẩy, không hề hít thở, không đổ mồ hôi hay rơi nước mắt. Cậu chỉ lơ lửng giữa không khí và bình tĩnh nhìn thẳng vào mắt Chúa Tể Hắc Ám.

“... Anh vẫn sẽ tổn thương họ sao?”

Voldemort bật cười. “Vì món quà bất ngờ này? Không đâu. Đám Máu Bùn dơ bẩn của ngươi sẽ không phải chịu tổn thương gì cả.”

Tạm thời thì không.


	5. Sự Dõi Theo

Bellatrix và Macnair ném Aberforth Dumbledore và quý bà Rosmerta xuống trước chân Chúa Tể Hắc Ám. Hắn ngả người dựa vào cái ngai và mỉm cười nhìn ngắm những vết thương trên gương mặt hai kẻ kia. Lại là tàn dư của Hội Phượng Hoàng, của đám phản động, phải quỳ dưới chân hắn. Một đám sâu bọ đã dai dẳng phá hoại sự thống trị của hắn, ca tụng Potter như một người hùng đã ngã xuống vì nghiệp lớn để lôi kéo thêm sự hỗ trợ cho cuộc chiến của chúng. Nhưng không còn lâu nữa, sau nhiều năm kể từ cái chết của Potter, hắn sẽ diệt sạch bọn chúng.

Bên vai hắn, Potter phát ra một tiếng hít ngược bé xíu.

Chúa Tể Hắc Ám càng cười sung sướng hơn khi nghe thấy âm thanh đó. Horcrux bé nhỏ của hắn không thể làm gì để ngăn cản chuyện này. Những lời khuyên bảo từ cái Horcrux của hắn chẳng khác gì tiếng vọng về xa xôi của lương tâm mà hắn đã vứt bỏ ngay từ khoảnh khắc hắn tìm ra Phòng Chứa Bí Mật. Hắn là sự tồn tại vĩ đại hơn cả tất cả, sao có thể bị một thứ khuyết điểm tầm thường như lương tâm cản trở.

Đám thuộc hạ của hắn cười tàn độc và reo hò chế giễu, mong chờ được cảm nhận sức mạnh vĩ đại từ Chúa Tể của bọn chúng, trong lúc người nhà Malfoy đứng lặng tận cuối góc phòng. Trông trắng nhợt như bóng ma còn hơn cả cái Horcrux bé nhỏ của hắn.

Hắn ngả người ra sau, cảm nhận hơi lạnh từ Horcrux nhỏ đang đứng bên vai và Nagini đang cuộn tròn ngủ gà gật bên chân hắn.

“_Legilimens_,” Voldemort thì thầm, chẳng buồn phí thời gian đùa giỡn với những con mồi của hắn. Hội Phượng Hoàng bị tiêu diệt càng sớm thì hắn càng nhanh có thể tập trung xâm lược phần còn lại của châu Âu.

Horcrux bé nhỏ căng thẳng khi Aberforth và Rosmerta quằn quại đau đớn vì bị tấn công tinh thần nhưng không hề nói gì; khác với vài lần đầu khi bóng ma cái Horcrux của hắn mới xuất hiện không lâu và Voldemort cố tra tấn ai đó. Giọng nói trách cứ lải nhải bên tai đến nhức cả đầu từ cái Horcrux của hắn không hề cất lên dù chỉ một lần. Nếu không phải vì hắn vẫn còn cảm nhận được hơi lạnh, thì Voldemort đã nghĩ là cái Horcrux của hắn đã không còn ở đó nữa rồi.

Tốt. Thế thì Voldemort càng có thể tập trung làm việc.

Hắn lặn sâu vào dòng kí ức của Aberforth và Rosmerta, dễ dàng phá bỏ mọi ngăn cản chỉ trừ _vị trí_ của Hội Phượng Hoàng. Vẫn bị che giấu khỏi hắn vì phép thuật của bùa Trung Tín. Tức là hai kẻ này cũng không phải người giữ bí mật. 

Voldemort lôi đũa phép ra, từ _Crucio_ đã chực chờ thoát khỏi miệng, và chẳng có gì ngăn cản hắn, thế nhưng—

Hơi lạnh từ cái Horcrux nhỏ của hắn len lỏi dọc sống lưng, thấm vào tận xương cốt, kiên trì và chậm rãi đào xới hệt như cách dòng nước mềm mại bào mòn đá sỏi.

Cái Horcrux nhỏ của hắn dù không hề cất lời, lại đồng thời đã nói hết _tất cả_, qua sự im lặng của nó.

“Mang chúng xuống hầm ngục,” Voldemort nghiến răng nhổ ra. “Ta sẽ tự tay xử lí chúng sau.”

Hắn không phải kẻ yếu đuối. Hắn sẽ không để cho cái Horcrux của hắn, _linh hồn_ của hắn, gây ảnh hưởng lên hắn tới thế. Chẳng qua là vì thời gian của hắn có thể dùng cho những việc có ích hơn là lãng phí đi tra tấn một đám người hèn mọn.

Hắn không hề rùn mình khi cái Horcrux bé nhỏ của hắn (cuối cùng cũng) thì thầm một tiếng cảm ơn anh nhỏ xíu.


	6. Đau Thương

Nước Anh gần như đã nằm trong tay hắn. Dù cho Hội Phượng Hoàng có cố gắng làm loạn thì chúng cũng chẳng hơn gì một đám ruồi nhặng cố kêu to, một bất tiện nhỏ, chẳng thể gây trở ngại to lớn gì tới kế hoạch của hắn. Thay vì tốn công sức để ý tới bọn chúng, hắn muốn tập trung tấn công châu Âu.

Voldemort sải bước trên hành lang hướng tới Phòng Yêu Cầu. Sẽ không có tên thuộc hạ nào có thể làm phiền hắn ở đó. Nhưng giữa lúc bước qua dãy phòng học trống, hắn chợt nghe thấy một tiếng hít vào kinh ngạc.

Horcrux bé nhỏ của hắn đã ngừng bám theo hắn, thay vào đó thằng nhóc lơ lửng dừng lại trước cổng vào Đại Sảnh Đường.

“À,” một nụ cười chậm rãi vẽ ra trên môi Chúa Tể Hắc Ám. “Vậy là ngươi đã thấy nó.”

Horcrux nhỏ của hắn không trả lời. Nhưng hắn cũng không cần phải nghe đáp án.

Voldemort vui vẻ bước vào Đại Sảnh Đường, băng qua những dãy bàn ăn vắng lặng và trần nhà được làm phép hiện lên cả một bầu trời đầy sao lấp lánh. Ánh sáng duy nhất đổ bóng lên những bước chân của hắn đến từ hàng loạt ngọn nến bay lơ lửng phía trên đại sảnh to lớn, được sắp xếp như một lối đi dài hướng tới thánh đường thiêng liêng.

Và ở ngay đó, dưới vô vàn những ngọn nến trôi nổi, là một cỗ quan tài bằng thủy tinh được bao phủ giữa những đóa hồng đen và những cành bỉ ngạn hoa, được chạm khắc dọc theo viền nắp bằng những con rắn và dấu hiệu hắc ám lấp lánh ánh bạc. Nằm ở bên trong, được bảo quản vô cùng hoàn hảo, như thể cậu trai ấy chỉ đang say ngủ, như người nữ anh hùng trong một câu chuyện cổ tích méo mó, là Cậu-Bé-Vẫn-Sống. Cái xác của cậu được mặc lên bộ áo chùng đẹp đẽ nhất cùng cặp kính xấu xí vô cùng quen thuộc. Còn vết sẹo nổi tiếng, vẫn đỏ rực nổi bật và chẳng hề thay đổi.

“Tại sao,” cái Horcrux của hắn run rẩy, cứ như thằng nhóc vẫn còn có thể cảm nhận. “Tại sao... những thứ này? Tôi... sao tôi...?”

“Thật xinh đẹp,” Voldemort vuốt ve cỗ quan tài thủy tinh, ở ngay vị trí trái tim của cái xác. “Vật tưởng niệm hoàn hảo cho chiến thắng vĩ đại nhất của ta. Trường tồn vĩnh viễn.” _Giống như ta_, hắn không nói ra lời. _Giống như ngươi_, hắn không nói thêm vào.

Hắn để bản thân đắm chìm trong cảm xúc ấy lần nữa, trong cảm giác chiến thắng đó. Hắn chưa từng nếm lại cảm giác chiến thắng nào thỏa mãn đến thế kể từ lúc hắn giết Cậu-Bé-Vẫn-Sống. Tất cả những gì hắn phải làm sau ngày ấy là chiếm lấy phần còn lại của thế giới, và thống trị nó mãi mãi về sau—với cái Horcrux của hắn bên cạnh, tất nhiên rồi. Nó thật nên thơ, theo cái cách mà Voldemort chưa từng thưởng thức. Nhưng bây giờ hắn đã có mọi thứ và cả sự bất tử để tận hưởng.

Hắn chờ đợi phản ứng từ cái Horcrux của hắn, chờ thằng nhóc tỏ vẻ tuyệt vọng hay vui mừng hay tức giận. Bất cứ thứ gì. Hắn chờ để tận hưởng nó.

Nhưng cái Horcrux bé nhỏ của hắn chẳng hề nhúc nhích hay bật khóc hay để lộ chút phản ứng nào. Thằng nhãi chỉ cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm cái xác của bản thân và thì thầm, “Chiến thắng ấy thực sự vĩ đại đến thế sao? Giết chết một sinh mạng chỉ mới nhận được sáu năm giáo dục trong thế giới phép thuật? Một người vào phút cuối cùng cũng chẳng hề đấu với anh? _Đó_ là thắng lợi vĩ đại nhất của anh à?”

Voldemort cứng người. Và rồi sự tức giận trỗi dậy. “Sao ngươi _dám_? Chính ngươi, khi chỉ mới là một đứa trẻ sơ sinh, đã hủy diệt ta. Biến ta thành một bóng ma trôi dạt, không thực sự sống cũng không hề chết. Khi bàn tay ngươi _chạm_ vào ta đã thiêu đốt ta thành tro bụi, đến tận lúc ta phải lợi dụng ngươi để tái sinh bản thân? Khi ngươi đã phá hủy tất cả các Horcrux của ta? Ngươi dám nói bản thân yếu đuối sao?” Hắn sẽ tự tay tổn thương cái Horcrux này nếu như hắn còn có thể, tra tấn nó, hủy hoại nó—

(Nhưng chẳng phải hắn đã đạt thành—)

Cái Horcrux của hắn chỉ nhún vai, hoàn toàn không bị một tràng tức giận của hắn ảnh hưởng.

“Thật ra, tôi chỉ thấy nó có chút buồn thôi.”

Và rồi suốt thời gian còn lại của cả đêm, cái Horcrux của hắn kiên quyết không nói thêm một lời nào nữa.


	7. Những Lời Nói Dối

Voldemort không hề hoảng sợ.

_(bọn người đó lại giam hắn vào gác xép, không cho hắn ăn, hắn cào và cào cánh cửa nhưng nó không bao giờ mở ra, bọn sơ trông trẻ bẩn thỉu, lũ trẻ mồ côi gớm ghiếc, hắn xứng đáng nhiều hơn thế này, hắn cao quý hơn tất cả bọn chúng, hắn không sợ hãi bóng tối hay cảm giác lạnh cóng vì hắn đặc biệt, ĐặC BIệT, ĐặC BIệT_—_)_

Sự im lặng từ cái Horcrux nhỏ của hắn là một điều may mắn, giúp Voldemort có thời gian nghiên cứu cách biến Nagini trở thành một sinh vật giống như cái Horcrux nhỏ của hắn. Không thể giết chết, không thể nhìn thấy, không thể tìm ra bởi bất cứ ai ngoài Chúa Tể Hắc Ám. Để không ai còn có thể chạm vào linh hồn hắn lần nữa.

Nhưng làm thế nào? Làm thế nào mà Potter lại trở thành Horcrux của hắn, càng không nói đến làm thế nào mà thằng nhóc trở thành một bóng ma như hiện tại? Khi Voldemort tập trung, hắn có thể cảm nhận được liên kết ràng buộc giữa hắn và Nagini, giữa hắn và Horcrux nhỏ của hắn. Nhưng làm thế nào để Voldemort có thể lặp lại quá trình tương tự, để giữ Nagini bên hắn giống như Horcrux nhỏ?

“Potter,” Voldemort gọi, vì cái Horcrux nhỏ của hắn luôn từ chối đáp lời nếu hắn dám gọi nó bằng cái tên nào khác. Một thứ cảm giác vấn vương gắn liền với thân xác đã từng chứa đựng nó. Nhưng cảm giác đó sẽ sớm phai nhạt thôi...

Horcrux nhỏ của hắn đang lơ lửng bên tủ sách, những ngón tay lướt qua mấy vết sờn cũ trên gáy mỗi cuốn sách.

“Potter!” Voldemort gọi lớn tiếng hơn.

Cái Horcrux chết tiệt của hắn vẫn cứ chăm chú nhìn tủ sách.

“Ta đang gọi ngươi, _Potter_!”

Như một chiếc lá bị cuốn theo dòng nước, Horcrux nhỏ của hắn lướt đến bên cửa sổ, ánh trăng phủ lên người nó, vẽ nên bóng dáng nửa như hiện hữu nửa như vô hình.

Đủ rồi. Voldemort tức giận bước tới. Không ai, kể cả một phần linh hồn hắn, được phép làm ngơ hay quay lưng với hắn. Hắn đưa tay tới, chỉ có điều—

Horcrux nhỏ của hắn quay lại ngay lúc đó, và bàn tay của Voldemort đi xuyên qua người nó, như đâm thẳng vào một nghĩa địa lạnh buốt và mục ruỗng. Đôi mắt của Horcrux nhỏ là hai hốc tối đen thẳm, và giòi bọ đang đổ ra từ đó rồi rơi xuống như dòng lệ...!

“Không!” Voldemort giật mình và cố chạm tay vào. “Không, không thể là ngươi! Potter!”

Sự bất tử của hắn, linh hồn của hắn, người luôn cận kề bên hắn—

“Chúa Tể?!” lũ Tử Thần Thực Tử của hắn lao vào, đũa phép đã sẵn sàng tấn công bất cứ tên nào có ý định ám sát hắn, nhưng chúng chỉ nhìn thấy Voldemort đang điên cuồng cố bắt lấy không khí.

Cái Horcrux của hắn đã mục ruỗng và ra đi và Voldemort cảm thấy...! 

Những cảm xúc trong hắn…!

::

(“Tỉnh dậy đi!”)

::

Cảm giác đau đớn khủng khiếp này, điên cuồng tới mức hắn chỉ muốn móc mắt ra, nó là gì...?

::

(“TỈNH DẬY!”)

::

Chúa Tể Hắc Ám hít vào và bừng tỉnh, đập vào mắt hắn là một chồng sách cùng những cuộn giấy ghi chép về Horcrux. Những văn bản cổ xưa mà hắn đã giấu ở rừng rậm Albania và cuối cùng đã mang chúng về trụ sở của hắn ở Hogwarts.

Hắn nhìn thấy cái Horcrux nhỏ chỉ cách gương mặt hắn vài centimet, đang nhíu mày chăm chú nhìn hắn.

Trong một khoảnh khắc, Voldemort chỉ có thể hít thở, và quan sát Horcrux nhỏ của hắn vờ như nó vẫn còn cần hô hấp.

“Ngươi... đôi mắt của ngươi...” Voldemort thì thầm. Chúng vẫn là màu xanh lá, xanh đến thảng thốt, kể cả khi chủ nhân của chúng chỉ là một bóng ma, không phải tối đen như mực hay đầy ngập giòi bọ. Một lí do nữa càng thêm chứng minh Potter không thể chỉ là một hồn ma bình thường. Không, đây chắc chắn là ảnh hưởng từ phép thuật đã tạo ra Horcrux, chắc chắn phải là như thế.

Horcrux nhỏ của hắn nhăn mặt, “Anh không định bảo tôi có đôi mắt giống mẹ đấy chứ? Bởi vì cái gã cuối cùng nói câu đó với tôi đã chết...”

“Tất nhiên là không!” Voldemort nạt lại. “Có lí do gì để ta phải nhớ đôi mắt của cô ta? Để ta phải nhớ đôi mắt của những kẻ ta đã giết?”

Cái Horcrux của hắn càng nhíu mày sâu hơn.

“Vậy mà anh lại để ý tới đôi mắt của tôi...”

“Ngươi là kẻ duy nhất ta để ý tới.”

Horcrux nhỏ của hắn há hốc và Voldemort không thể hiểu tại sao. Chẳng phải Horcrux nhỏ là một phần linh hồn của hắn sao? Chẳng phải hắn đã đánh dấu thằng nhóc? Sao Voldemort có thể nhìn tới ai khác ngoài nó? Người bản chất cũng chính là hắn?

Nhưng trong đôi mắt cái Horcrux nhỏ của hắn lại hiện lên thứ gì đó xa xôi. Và phi lí làm sao khi nó làm Voldemort nhớ tới giấc mơ, nơi hắn phải chứng kiến cái Horcrux của hắn mục ruỗng và tan biến, để lại Voldemort trong thống khổ kinh hoàng (vì hắn vừa mất đi một phần linh hồn, chứ không vì một lí do yếu đuối nào cả—) vĩnh viễn nhìn vào khoảng không trống rỗng.

“Ngươi!” Voldemort thấy bản thân cố bắt lấy cánh tay cái Horcrux của hắn, nhưng chỉ chạm vào không khí lạnh buốt và chết chóc. “Ngươi không bao giờ có thể rời bỏ ta vì phép thuật, vì linh hồn của chúng ta!” Đúng không? Potter không bao giờ có quyền rời bỏ hắn! “Chúng ta đã được trói buộc vào nhau. Hãy nói là người sẽ không giờ rời xa ta!”

Potter run rẩy như một ngọn gió, nếu như cơn gió có thể hiện thành hình. “Tom…”

“_Nói đi_!”

Thật chậm, Potter áp một bàn tay lên tay của Chúa Tể Hắc Ám. “...chỉ cần còn có thể, tôi sẽ luôn ở bên anh.”

Đó là tất cả những gì Chúa Tể Hắc Ám muốn nghe.


	8. Sự Rạn Vỡ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chương này còn có thể đặt tên là: Voldemort cần một người chỉ dạy hắn về cuộc sống

Lũ Tử Thần Thực Tử đứng lấp ló ngoài cửa phòng hắn. Chúng thì thào với nhau và ngay lập tức im lặng khi hắn vừa bước ra khỏi phòng.

Voldemort khiến chúng đứng tim chỉ với một cái lườm trước khi giận dữ dậm bước dọc hành lang.

“Bọn họ đều nghĩ là anh điên rồi,” cái Horcrux nhỏ của hắn bình luận.

“Mặc bọn chúng muốn nghĩ gì thì nghĩ.” Hắn nhún vai.

Cũng chẳng phải chúng có năng lực ngăn cản hắn. Đã không còn ai trên đời này có thể làm được điều đó nữa rồi. Hắn đã nhốt tất cả kẻ thù của hắn lại (vì bọn chuột dơ bẩn ấy không đáng được hắn tự tay xử lí, chứ không phải vì Potter đã yêu cầu điều đó) và kẻ được tiên tri sở hữu quyền năng tương xứng với hắn đã trở thành Horcrux của hắn.

“Tôi nghe bọn họ thắc mắc với nhau khi nào thì anh mới chịu lộ mặt và tấn công châu Âu. Bọn họ đã để ý thấy anh nói chuyện với tôi.” Là nói chuyện với không khí, thằng nhóc không nói rõ ra.

“Kệ chúng.” Không một kẻ tầm thường nào có thể hiểu hết trí tuệ phức tạp và phi thường của hắn. “Trừ khi bọn chúng đang âm mưu tạo phản, còn lại thì ta không quan tâm chúng bàn tán chuyện gì sau lưng ta.”

“Ồ, ờ.” Cái Horcrux của hắn ngừng lại, khiến Voldemort suýt chút nữa thì đã bước xuyên qua nó. “Thế thì rắc rối rồi.”

“_Cái gì_.” Voldemort quay sang, nhìn thẳng vào cái Horcrux của hắn (và cũng vô tình đối mặt với mấy tên Tử Thần Thực Tử, làm bọn chúng bị dọa hoảng hồn và vội vàng quỳ rạp xuống đất chờ hắn cho ăn mấy phát Crucio.)

“Không có gì! Chỉ là. Ờ ừm. Chứ anh mong đợi gì sau mấy tháng liền anh chỉ... giận dữ dẫm bước quanh văn phòng của anh và không làm gì hết? Người ta tự nhiên sẽ bàn tán chứ. Có khi sự sợ hãi không còn là động lực to lớn nhất nữa rồi. Anh có từng thử qua trò lôi kéo lòng trung thành chưa?”

_“Ngươi dám phản bội ta?!” _(Cả hai đều không để ý tới mấy tên Tử Thần Thực Tử đang run rẩy, đầu ép sát xuống mặt đất, cầu xin được tha thứ.) Cái Horcrux của hắn đã biết chuyện đám thuộc hạ của hắn âm mưu tạo phản bao lâu rồi? Và nó định im lặng tới khi nào? Chẳng lẽ phần _Tôi tha thứ cho anh_ đều là dối trá sao? Chỉ là những lời hứa hẹn nên thơ vô nghĩa được nói ra vì ảnh hưởng của cái Horcrux hay thậm chí là—

“Ê, chờ đã! Tôi phản bội anh cho ai chứ? Chẳng có ai ngoài Nagini có thể nói chuyện và nhìn thấy tôi. Với lại, tôi tưởng là anh đã biết rồi! Anh tra tấn bất cứ tên nào dám có _suy nghĩ_ phản bội anh. Anh biết _thuật đọc tâm_ mà!”

Cơn giận đỏ mắt trong hắn hạ xuống, nhưng chỉ một chút thôi. Như một cơn sóng thần chỉ tạm thời bị níu lại bởi một sợi chỉ mong manh. “Vậy nói cho ta biết là ai đang lên kế hoạch phản bội ta. Hãy chứng minh lòng trung thành của ngươi.”

(Đám Tử Thần Thực Tử bị bỏ quên bắt đầu khóc gào liệt kê một mớ tên họ và lải nhải _thuộc hạ thật sự không biết có chuyện gì đang diễn ra—)_

Đôi mắt xanh lá của Potter lóe lên nguy hiểm, như tia sáng của lời nguyền không thể thứ tha sắp sửa bắn ra. “Nếu không thì sao?” thằng nhóc rít. “Anh đâu thể làm gì tôi. Còn tôi thì chẳng có lí do gì để phải giúp anh tổn thương người khác.”

[_Ngươi đã nói là ngươi tha thứ cho ta_,] Voldemort rít lên bằng Xà ngữ. Chẳng lẽ đó chỉ là lời dối trá?

(“Ôi tuyệt, giờ thì ngài ấy sẽ gọi con mãng xà của ngài ấy tới để giết chúng ta! Đây đều là lỗi của mày, Greyson!” Tên Tử Thần Thực Tử số 1 nói với tên Tử Thần Thực Tử số 2.)

[_Đúng là tôi đã tha thứ cho anh, nhưng tôi chưa từng nói là tôi sẽ giúp anh tiếp tục trượt dài trên con đường sai lầm này. Đó là sự lựa chọn của một mình anh._]

[_Được lắm!_] Hắn không cần phải tổn thương Potter. Vẫn còn bạn bè của thằng nhóc đang bị hắn giam trong hầm ngục cơ mà... Cái con bé máu bùn và thằng nhãi Weasley của nó... Làm bọn chúng đau đớn, và Potter sẽ khai ra tất cả...

(“Chúng ta sẽ chết hết!” Tên Tử Thần Thực Tử số 2 gào khóc.)

Voldemort nâng đũa phép lên, chỉ vào mấy tên Tử Thần Thực Tử đang không ngừng kêu khóc trước mặt hắn. Hắn muốn chúng câm miệng. Hắn muốn cả thế giới phải im lặng và _lắng nghe_ hắn...!

... Nhưng Potter liệu có mãi tha thứ cho hắn không?

Hắn run tay.

Và câu thần chú Crucio của hắn bắn trật mục tiêu.


	9. Sự Thiêu Đốt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tên khác: khi Voldemort xù hết lông lên và tạc mao cho cả thế giới thấy

Hắn không _quan tâm_.

Voldemort gọi lên Lửa Quỷ từ sâu trong khu rừng, lắng nghe âm thanh ngọn lửa thiêu đốt cỏ cây cùng động vật. Mặt đất, căn chòi trống không của tên máu lai người khổng lồ, dãy chuồng rỗng từng được chuẩn bị cho các tiết học Chăm Sóc Sinh Vật Huyền Bí—đều bị ngọn lửa đói khát nuốt chửng.

Hắn không _quan tâm_—

(Mấy tên Tử Thần Thực Tử câm lặng nhìn hắn trân trối khi câu thần chú Crucio của hắn bắn vào sàn đá thay vì da thịt, và Voldemort chỉ có thể gào _“CÚT!”,_ bởi vì hắn không mắc sai lầm. Hắn không yếu đuối. Hắn không bị hồn ma của Potter trói buộc, hắn có thể lấy lại tự do bất cứ lúc nào thế nhưng—)

Ngọn lửa liếm đến gần gương mặt của Voldemort, vẫn vô cùng đói khát. Nó đang lớn mạnh và sẽ càng lớn mạnh hơn, nhưng không bao giờ có thể thỏa mãn. Càng có nhiều nhiên liệu để thiêu đốt, càng có thêm năng lượng để nó _sống_, để nó lan rộng hơn. Đốm lửa hạ xuống và tắt đi trên da mặt Chúa Tể Hắc Ám.

“Này ngừng lại! Mau lùi lại! Anh sẽ bị _bỏng_ đó!” Hồn ma của Potter kêu to, bóng dáng lấp lánh như ngọc trai sáng bừng dưới ánh lửa. Ngọn lửa sẽ không bao giờ có thể chạm vào nó.

Voldemort bắt đầu cười lớn.

“_Tom!_” Bàn tay của Potter lạnh cóng giữa sức nóng khủng khiếp quanh hắn.

“Ngươi chỉ đang cố khống chế ta.” Voldemort đã nhìn ra rồi, điểm yếu của hắn. Lòng vị tha của Potter là một câu thần chú, là một loại phép thuật bí ẩn, đã trói buộc hắn và giới hạn khả năng của hắn. Nhưng hắn sẽ không cho phép bản thân bị khống chế thêm nữa. Hắn sẽ không bị giam cầm trong một thứ tình cảm _vấn vương ám ảnh_ với đôi mắt của Potter. Hãy để chúng cháy rụi hết đi. Nagini có thể làm hắn sống lại, hắn chỉ cần Potter biến mất.

“Anh mất trí rồi! Anh thậm chí còn không biết cách này có _thành công_ không! Nhỡ như anh chết đi rồi sống lại mà tôi vẫn còn ở đây thì sao? Rồi anh định làm gì nữa? Lúc đó anh sẽ chỉ còn có một cái Horcrux thôi. _Là tôi_!”

“Ta không _QUAN TÂM_!” Voldemort rống lên, hắn mặc kệ nhân tính, hay lòng vị tha, của cái hồn ma bám dai như đỉa đói này—!

“Nhưng tôi _QUAN TÂM_!”

Voldemort dừng lại. Hắn thề là trong khoảnh khắc đó đến cả trái tim của hắn cũng suýt ngừng đập. Thứ duy nhất còn đang hít thở và gào thét là ngọn lửa.

Potter lơ lửng trước mặt hắn, trông bé nhỏ và thất bại hệt như lúc Voldemort đã giết nó. Viền bạc óng ánh phủ quanh cái bóng của thằng nhóc sáng lấp lánh dưới ngọn lửa, như một ảo ảnh chập chờn. Thằng nhãi trông như một linh hồn lạc lối giữa địa ngục. Và nó... nó đang khóc sao?

Bàn tay của Chúa Tể Hắc Ám đưa tới, thế nhưng chúng chỉ đi xuyên qua gò má của Potter.

“Xin anh...” Potter thì thầm. “Tránh khỏi nơi này đi. Chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện. Hãy cùng nhau tìm cách.”

Không, hắn không được mềm yếu. Không, hắn không muốn bị điều khiển. Không, hắn không thể chấp nhận bản thân bất lực không khống chế nổi thần chú.

Thế nhưng... những giọt nước mắt kia...

Voldemort tránh khỏi ngọn lửa.

Hắn không nhìn thấy những cái nhíu mày không vui trên gương mặt của đám Tử Thần Thực Tử đang đứng cách đó không xa. Hắn không biết chúng đang thì thầm mong ước một kẻ cầm quyền vĩ đại hơn, tỉnh táo hơn. Hắn không cảm nhận được cơn thèm khát quyền lực của chúng.

(Trước giờ chưa từng có ai rơi nước mắt vì Chúa Tể Hắc Ám.)


End file.
